thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150104092916/@comment-24796133-20150104165245
"What do you mean we're not going?? Have you lost your mind??" "Look at us, do we really seem like we can take down a military base? We don't even know if there are any of our guys in there!" "And if there are? We're just gonna let them rot away in there, probably be experimented on? We have to go!" Jacob and Tyrone have been fighting over this since we got back and he told everyone the news. Jacob tried to leave then and there, the mad sod, and now they've been arguing for about half an hour over it. The others aren't saying much, but the general support is with Tyrone. They don't want to risk losing it, and we're hardly a force to contend with. I can't help but have an idea though. My power, it's strong, would it be enough to burst into that place? I have no idea, but the notion plays on my mind. Right then Kat goes up between them and breaks some news. "Both of you, sit down and shut up!" They both look at her and slowly sit down. I guess they're alpha males until the girl gets pissed off, kinda funny. "Sophia has found something on the news site, you've all got to listen to this." We all gather round the tablet as Sophia plays the video. "There is solid evidence now proving the link between the Nova Contagion and reports of teenagers gaining 'superpowers', this is not a hoax. Estimates suggest that the highest concentration of the effected teenagers, dubbed 'mutants', are being found in the USA, China and Western Europe. Now that the link has been confirmed, the situation has become far more serious. Nova Containment squads are being sent out on regular patrols and have the authority to check any person within the suspected age range. If you are aware of anyone who has been affected by the Contagion, please report it straight away, this is a very serious situation. For all others if you see a person with purple eyes, stay away from them and contact the authorites immediately. Civilian safety remains the number one priority for the government and international talks are to begin in Berlin in two days time." The news report ends there. "They're treating us like animals," Jacob growls, "They think that we're all a danger just because we've got these powers. They're not even giving us a chance to speak for ourselves! And you still want us to sit here and do nothing?" Tyrone has just fallen silent, and he replies weakly. "Do what you want Jacob, but you're more use here than in a cell with needles sticking out of you." With that he goes over to the mattresses and sits down, head in hands. Kat goes over to talk to him, and Jacob storms off angrily to the tunnel entrance. Casper, Sophia nd I go over to the stools and sit there, playing cards in silence. None of us says a word for hours, the heavy reality of our situation has got to us. Eventually Jacob comes back, god knows what he was doing, probably blowing off steam, and goes straight to sleep. Tyrone and Kat aren't far behind him, and eventually Sophia follows them, leaving Casper and me. "Don't fancy sleeping either huh?" I say to him, trying to strike up any conversation. "I never sleep much. Plus someone has to be awake to check for reports and e-mails." "Fair enough." I say, letting out a sigh. "How are we ever gonna get out of this?" "It's panic right now. Soon something's gonna come along, not everyone is gonna think we're bad, there'll be some support for us. Plus I don't think many mutants are gonna be happy about this crap. Sooner or later one mutant who's got a buck load of power is gonna make a stand, and other's will follow them. Question is, what are we gonna do when that happens." I nod, it makes sense. It's just a question of waiting it out and figuring out how you really feel about all the crap that's going on. "So how did you get here?" I ask. "Me and Kat got our powers around the same time, maybe a month ago I think. Our parents aren't exactly understanding about our problems, but we were at boarding school anyway. It was only a matter of time until someone noticed our eyes, even with contacts. We'd slip up eventually. Tyrone was there with us and we all found out we had the same problem. We decided to leg it the next week when it came on the news with that flying boy video, We left the school and went to some hostel for a night whilst Tyrone spoke to his contact. That's how we found this place. From there it's been learning about my power and keeping a watch on things." Suddenly Sophia wakes up with a gasp, grabbing our attention, and waking up Jacob as well with a shock. "What's wrong?" Casper asks quickly. "Mutant. I saw through her eyes. By the London Eye. Female I think, our age." Casper nods. "Don't wake up Tyrone and Kat unless you have to, they need the rest. Jacob get your arse up, us three are going." He turns to me now. "You'll be on the ground with Jacob. Once we get to the Eye, I'll get up high and watch for any Nova soldiers. You two have to find her. You'll know her when you see her." I nod in response. It's only then I release how much I was itching to do something. Jacob may have seemed mad earlier but he wasn't wrong. We have to start doing something, whatever it is, and this is the first step.